Metal's Answer
by WeegieNDaisy
Summary: Eggamn contimplates what it was that makes Sonic so powerful and comes up with Metal's answer to this problem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Sonic universe.

--

"Why does he always beat me?" mumbled the scientist to himself as he made his way down a metallic corridor. A door slid noiselessly open and closed again once he passed it.

"What is it that makes him so much… _better_?"

A few beeps sounded as he pressed three buttons and continued on to the end of the room. Down the end was a desk, covered in blueprints and surrounded with scrunched up failed plans. For Eggman, 'back to the drawing board' wasn't just an expression.

He sat down in the chair positioned in front of the desk with a sigh. He slid some of his basic badniks plans to one side and picked up a pencil. "I need something new, something…powerful." Robotnik drew a triangular shape before throwing the paper to the floor.

"No. Think." He reached up to the far right corner on the desk and pulled a sheet from the 'Metal Sonic' pile. He stared, contemplating his favourite design.

"There was always something with the Metal Sonics." They were powerful, so much like the one they were copied from that they had even turned on Eggman themselves.

"But never _could_ finish off that hedgehog." What was it that made him that hero?

His speed?

Sure that factored in, but it was something else. As much as Eggman shuddered to be that corny, it was the power of teamwork. The power of…-shudder- friendship, compassion, love. _It might corny but I can never berate him for that_. It was the simple truth.

He allowed his pencil to scratch against the paper aimlessly while he stared at the blue hedgehog's robotic copy. How could he improve it? Give it the features needed to finally defeat the thorn in his side? Eggman looked down, and was surprised by the shape he had absentmindedly drawn. His eyes lit up as it came to him.

It was brilliant.

He started to draw another line.

He couldn't add much to Metal Sonic, he had to do something else. Giving new guns or skills wouldn't help. Robotnik's pencil started to go faster as his mind raced ahead with the details.

Making a Metal Knuckles or Shadow Android wouldn't help. He added two curved lines. Eggman was sure that he'd done that before.

No, this needed to be something else.

Eggman gave a mix between a smirk and a sneer as his new invention started to take shape on the paper.

This would be the most effective thing to deal with that blue rodent while making Metal the most feared of his arsenal. Robotnik started to add some of the finer details when he froze. He had been wrong; Metal Sonic would need one new instalment.

_Feelings._

The pencil started to draw notes on the other piece of paper in front of him, detailing what was to be done.

For, how would this work as well as planned if Metal didn't have the proper… _feelings_ about his new work?

Of course, he'd have to remember to control what feelings Metal Sonic was allowed. _Wouldn't want him getting any ideas_.

He moved back to the figure he had started and started to add another metallic plate here, a spike or two there…

He held it up, noticed what was missing and continued on.

Yes. This would be the perfect way to enable Metal to defeat _him._ Robotnik changed the copy's bob of hair to have more of a…_spiky_ finish. The dress to have more of a sharper edge. The hammer to have more of a cutting impact.

For whether the spiked menace knew it or not, he drew his strength from this girl. _And maybe, just maybe_, Eggman let out an evil chuckle, _my new creation could be Metal's answer to Sonic's Amy Rose_.

--

This is an idea i had and decided to post. If I have anything wrong with the references pleas let me know cuz I only really know Sonic X and some of the games.

Weegie


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic paced down the corridor. With every step, a new wave of guilt washed over him. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, he sat down in the hospital waiting room.

It was all his fault. He should have been paying more attention, instead he was now here worrying whether his friend was okay.

_Ya know, normally you'd be trying to figure out what was up with that attack._

"Sonic?"

Said hedgehog jumped out of his chair with unrivalled speed and went to the doctor.

"Give me the news, Doc. Is-" Sonic braced himself for the wost case possible.

"Sonic?" the doctor asked.

Sonic opened one of his eyes which he hadn't even realized he'd shut.

The Doctor looked at him but continued, "Well, th-"

He stopped when a cascade of his notes and a strong breeze hit him. He then noticed that the blue blur was no longer there.

"Listen lady, the doctor said…"

"Oh, well which doctor was that?" asked the lady behind the counter.

Sonic sighed, arguing with this receptionist was taking to long. If he knew which room to go to he'd being checking on-

"Which doctor was it?" the lady asked again.

"What is it with you people!? Can't I even say-" he was cut off again.

"Did you know there is a section a few levels down for those with mental…_issues._" She looked at him as if to tell him to go there. Immediately, and leave her alone.

_What's with these people? I can't even say her name. _

He sighed and turned to the corridor. Well, looks like I'll have to do this the old fashion way.

He took a large gulp of air, hoping to yell out A-

"Oh there you are!" yelled the doctor from earlier. Sonic felt like yelling back, 'you don't have to yell, I'm right next to you!' but it wasn't possible, as the doctors large hand was overing his muzzle.

"Sonic, there's this place a few floors down that I'd like you to come see with-"

"AAMMMYYY!!!" Sonic screamed, but he was silenced before he thought to add on a 'HELP.'

"Um doctor? The president wants to speak to you." Sonic's ears perked in the direction of the speaker.

The doctor glanced at the receptionist then back to the person, all the while keeping Sonic's mouth shut.

Sonic heard a male voice mutter _the president?_ From the cell phone in the speaker's hand.

"Yes, he wants to talk to you about… your work with the mentally unsound."

The doctor immediately ran to her side, followed by the receptionist. Sonic was completely forgotten.

"Yes Mr President?" he asked in a rush of excitement as he left the room.

"Ames!"

The pink hedgehog giggled as she was met with an uncharacteristic hug from a very relieved blue hero.

"Who's a hero now?" she smirked.


	3. Plans in action

Sorry if the last chapter was confusing to anyone, it will all be explained in the next chap. Until then, here's chap three.

--

It was impossible. Inconceivable. It was…pretty much what Eggman should've expected.

His once 'wonderful' base had a new…décor. A very _pink_ décor.

That, he thought he could handle, until he sat at his planning desk.

"Where's my papers?!" echoed through he base to where Metal Amy was arranging some flowers. She rushed down through the corridor to see Robotnik raiding through a stack of papers.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What happened to my papers? I had everything where I could find them!" Eggman reached for another pile.

"So you're saying it was organised?" Amy's robotic copy asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, well I didn't think so. So I arranged them myself. Here," she went to one pile yet undisturbed by the scientist, "Has things like badniks and so forth. Now this pile," she moved to another, "Has Metal's _perfect_ design. Those are doomsday devices, large attack robots and small umm… sneak in and get info ones."

Eggman looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was doing a good job. This office was a mess and I-"

"Just ask me before you go rearranging my base again." Robotnik sighed, living with this female had been more than he'd bargained for. But as long as his plans worked.

He went back down the corridor, following a path he came out to a room that housed one of the entries to his base. Sadly, this place hadn't escaped being pinkified. If he were to bring Sonic in now, he'd be on the floor laughing instead of having the fear he should have.

The door slid open to reveal Metal Sonic coming in.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

Eggman found that Metal started being more like his doppelganger since a certain female started living with him. It showed how his plans were going as accorded to…plan.

"Weren't you helping her put all this up before you disappeared?" the scientist asked the creation.

"Well yeah, but… we hadn't gone this far!"

"Where did you go anyway?" Eggman asked suspiciously.

"I decided to get something for M.A."

"May?" _Who's May?_

"Sweet, now I know what to engrave on it. Thanks Egghead!"

"What did you call me?"

"I-"

"Metal!" Metal Amy embraced him.

"Hey! I figured out your nick name, May."

Eggman noted that Metal Sonic had immediately returned the show of affection. He smirked, causing the light to angle off his glasses. The scientist retreated to his planning room, deep in thought.

"Aww, thanks Metal. It is much better than the nickname of my loathsome organic copy."

"I know. Hey, I got something for you."

Metal pulled out a heart shaped pendant and immediately yet carefully, started to scratch 'MAY' onto it.

"Here you go." He put it around her neck. If Eggman had been there, he'd had noticed a new emotion in Metal Sonic's red eyes that had never been there before. He'd also see that it was almost mirrored in Metal Amy's red, orange ones.

But Eggman was in his planning room, almost giddy in the so far success of the Metals.

Being called Egghead could be fixed, and if not, ignored.

But it would all be worth it.

Just to have Sonic in fear.

To have him in fear for his life.

To have him in fear for _her_ life.

To have him begging for mercy.

To have him…


	4. New Purpose

Metal's purpose had once been only one thing:

Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog.

But lately, he'd found his goal somewhat clouded. Clouded by her.

After a month of being 'out of it,' he awoke, not entirely feeling himself. There were many things that seemed a little… off, but as soon as he saw her, they were forgotten.

She was a metallic pink, her eyes, lighter than his, contained an orange glow compared to his own. Her features were more feminine than his and she seemed more hedgehog than robot. She stared at him and took a step forward. Her movements were fluid, almost… organic. Metal noticed that when his feet moved of their own accord towards her, his movements were more fluid than usual. He would later find his other changes and upgrades.

"Metal Amy." The name slipped out before he could register it. It was said was if within a breath, and he swore that some of his inner parts changed from their normal rhythm.

The female robot smiled.

"My Metal Sonic"

Everything within him froze.

Now, he had found another purpose.

Eggman had watched them with interest from their first meeting. And now when Metal seemed to take random runs, for no reason, always returning with a gift for May, Robotnik started putting the final phase into a step by step format with only one back up, which he found himself wishing to never need.

Metal Sonic entered the room, pondering how he would explain this… occurrence that was new to him.

"Doctor?"

Said man turned to the robot.

"What is it Metal?" Ivo Robotnik noticed and edge of sincerity in his voice.

"Well, something… something strange has been happening to me lately."

"Strange how?" Eggman was curious, what could be going on with Metal Sonic?

"Umm… what is the meaning of a white dress?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Could you make one for May?"

"Oh." Everything clicked. A white dress? It was a wedding dress.

…

…

Oh

"Umm possibly, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was sleeping last night-"

Eggman cut him off, "Sleeping?"

"Yeah, s'wat May calls powering down every night. When…" he paused and Ivo noticed how nervous Metal was. He was fiddling with his fingers and kept his gaze down.

"When I sleep, I see images. Pictures. But of things I've never seen before."

"Things like what?" Eggman sat down and when Metal didn't continue he motioned for him to sit also.

"Metal, it's okay to tell me. It will remain between us if you want." Robotnik knew it was hard enough for people to share their dreams, let alone a robot who didn't even know what he was experiencing.

Eggman's eyes widened. Metal was dreaming?

"I…I see M.A. It's kind of bright and pink and she's standing there, in this long white dress looking…" he stopped at a lack of words.

"Beautiful?" The scientist attempted to finish his words.

"Metal finally looked up, "Well… Yeah. I'm not sure what it is, but it sounds good." He visibly brightened.

"Beautiful…"

"I could write some info-discs for you on this stuff if you want," Eggman offered. For what reason, he was unsure.

"Really? Thanks Doctor!"

"Metal, how long have you been having dreams?"

"Dreams. I thought that was a human thing." Metal Sonic mused. "About a week ago, there were only swirling colours. They've gradually turned into the pictures I told you about." Metal Sonic got up and headed to the door. He stop in the doorway and turned.

"Thanks Doc."

The Doctor could've sworn it was Sonic thanking him, but when had the Blue Blur ever been so sincere towards him?

He went to a computer and set a program to start search for some basic information on marriage and dreams. While that started, he made a note for other things that the robotic hedgehogs might both like to know.

Well, what had he expected? Certainly not things to go this far so quickly but…

He pulled up the blue print that he had worked on so many nights ago. Within three days of finishing it, he'd sent robots to get the final 'details.' While Sonic and his friends most likely thought of it as some freak attack, it was something that had made everything click.

The information gained from that had been absolutely vital yet totally unnecessary.

He smiled, this only made it all the better.

Metal made his way down the hall and turned into 'their' room.

Inside, she stood there with her back to him, arranging some metal flowers.

He embraced her from behind. She turned around to give him a smile.

"What do you think?" she asked, motioning to the metallic floral arrangement.

Metal never took his eyes from her,

"Beautiful."

Yes, he had found another goal. A new purpose. And it was starting to feel like this one was more rewarding.


	5. Not an attack?

Sorry i havent updated for so long, but things have just been piling up lately.

anyway, everything's fixed, finished and i have time to start a little bit of writing again.

so, here is Chapter five of Metal's Answer:

--

A blue streak made its way through the streets, whipping past every thing. Some people with keen eyes noted a bundle of pink and red in the hedgehog's arms and smiled to themselves. So that's why the morning had been fairly quiet.

Sonic ran on until the pink bundle called out for him to stop, so he skidded to a halt.

"A little more warning next time, Amy," he smirked at her. "I know I'm incredibly skilled and all, but," his usual 'tude had returned once he had verified that Amy was safe and all guilt of any harm caused to her had left. She jumped out of his arms and half rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, says you or that big ego?"

He placed a hand over his chest, "That hurt Amy," he mocked. He rubbed a finger under his nose and winked at her, "Don't you know what that could do to my ego?"

Amy laughed as she turned to walk up to the door of a nearby house, Sonic following.

"So who lives here?" he asked casually

"Me. And Shadow," he raised one eyebrow at this but said nothing, "And Rouge."

"Since when did you all live here?"

"Since you had that one battle with the 'Oh, let's see what happens when I hit that button' and half a city gets destroyed." Amy smiled, showing him she was teasing.

"Hey in my defence, that button looked red to me." His voice was teasing, as though he blamed her, but didn't mind either way.

"You're lucky the place was evacuated." She opened the door and heard the slamming of the phone. She peered in to find Shadow grumbling to himself.

"…Honestly, how _did_ he become a _doctor_?" he noticed the two hedgehogs come in. "I come home from a meeting with the _real_ president I'm pinned with this?" he asked for Amy's benefit.

"Thanks Shadow."

To Sonic's surprise, Shadow seemed to calm slightly, "Yeah, well, you're just lucky."

Amy, with great speed, gave the hedgehog a hug before running off, laughing out, "Missed you too, Shadow!"

Sonic stared after her, but felt Shadow looking at him.

"Sonic."

He turned to see Shadow indeed looking at him, a serious manner about him.

"I've been thinking about the attack." He didn't name one specifically, but Sonic knew which one it was.

"Well, there was something …off about it. I… I've seen the way the Doctor does things and," Shadow paused again. "It was like he was searching for something, but he left with nothing." An edge of confusion was in the hedgehog's features.

"So you saying it wasn't an attack? But then why did Amy end up going to the hospital then?" Sonic wasn't getting anything out of what Shadow had said, and bad feelings about Amy in hospital were ebbing at him again.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Was she hurt?"

"Well, no-"

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No." Shadow's expression barely changed, but you could tell he'd won the conversation.

"But then… why did he do it? I mean, I let Amy take out most of them herself, so he could see his big bots getting beaten by her."

So that's where his guilt is from, Shadow noted, he let her in there with the robots, and then she got sent to hospital.

"But he just grinned the whole time." Shadow's eyebrows furrowed together, but he noted Sonic's were as well and pulled out of the expression.

"The Doctor wasn't there." No he wasn't, Shadow had come halfway through and watched from a distance, but there was no sign of Robotnik.

"Huh? No, it was one of those screens on one of the 'bots. You know that big grin he has when he thinks he has you where he wants ya?" Sonic froze, "Do ya think he _did_ have us where he wanted?"

…

"But why would he get that from watching Amy kick 'bot butt?"

Sonic's musing forced into Shadow's head, as if it were a vital detail. If only he knew how. Why _would_ the Doctor need to see Amy in combat? Hadn't he seen that plenty of times before?

_No, he'd always been focused on the others leading the attack. Sonic, Knuckles, Me..._

Shadow'd be checking up on this.

Amy came in then, in the lull of conversation, bringing down a mouth watering aroma with her.

"Tea's ready, boys."

Sonic glanced to the clock and did a double take, was it that late already?

"Well, I s'pose I'll see you guys late-"

"Sonic, you can stay here you know, there's enough food. Besides Tails said it'd be good for you." She laughed at the look Sonic gave and carried on, "I get the feeling it's better for him, something about being able to work on his latest project without interruptions every two minutes."

Sonic chuckled, "I suppose I could give the little fella a break."

"Aren't you staying for tea?" Amy asked the retreating figure of Shadow.

"No, I have something to do."

"If you see Rouge, tell her I've made something."

"I will, but you may as well put hers in the fridge as well."

"Is she busy tonight?"

"She will be." And with that, the Ultimate Lifeform left.

"It'll just be you and me, Sonic." Amy was happy.

"Uhh… so whatcha got cooking?"

-

Shadow was sitting on the edge of a cliff when Rouge flew by.

"Been to Angel Island again?"

She landed gracefully, pulling her wings back in close to her. "And what if I have?"

"You up for a little… mission?"

The bat was immediately interested, "What kind of… mission?"


End file.
